The Misadventures of that New Kid In South Park
by thesexyace
Summary: When a new girl moves to South Park we follow her adventures and troubles as she is forced to grow up in the redneck town. I HAVENT DECIDED IF THERE WILL BE ANY PAIRINGS AND IM NOT SURE IF THE OC WILL END UP WITH ANYONE
1. Kenny's New Friend

Chapter 1

New Kids POV

When I moved to South Park I wasn't expecting weird shit. I was 15. Tenth grade. Yippie. At recess a girl called Wendy told me that the girls would like me to come to a meeting after school. I agreed with interest as I hadn't actually known what to do.

When school finished my mother decided to not show up and as I did not have a phone I found Wendy and walked with her to the girls meeting.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Hmm?" She replied

"What do you do at these meetings?" I asked

"Nothing much, make lists, give makeovers, play games the normal girly stuff."

"Cool?"

"We're here!" She replied and walked in.

"Bebe! I have that new girl here" Wendy said and a girl with long blonde curly hair (who I assumed to be Bebe) looked at me and suddenly I felt conscious of my lame black jacket with the sleeves rolled up.

"She dresses like a poor kid!" I heard a snicker in the background as a girl whispered that to another one. The meeting went on for twenty minutes until I couldn't take it.

"Judgemental girls" I smiled "it's just what I need isn't it?" I asked sarcastically as I looked around the room and saw the embarrassed looks on the girls faces.

"Thank you for the chat but really must be going. I wish to see you all in hell. Skanks" I left the 'clubhouse' and headed home.

On the way I go to the park and I see some boys playing basketball on the half court. I sat and watched them play for a good five minutes before they noticed me.

"Hey!" The kid wearing an orange jacket that covered his entire body called out. "You're that new kid at school aren't you?"

Kenny's. POV  
That new girl sorta seemed pissed at the world and her words directed to Cartman had a seething tone. I doubt her anger was towards Cartman but still he was being a dick.

"Why'd you be a dick to the new chick Cartman?" Stab asks and I'm thankful I didn't have to ask about it knowing how childish Cartman is going to be about it.

"Because girls can't play basketball, duh Stan" he decides this is a good enough answer and passes the ball to Kyle to shoot.

"How would you know Cartman? You act like a girl 75% of the time" I state "forget you guys I'll see you all tomorrow." I walk off and head home.

-A/N: Yay first chapter! I have no idea what will go on with this story so if it suddenly gets left alone please don't hate me!

H.


	2. McCormicks Score a Free Meal

h1 class="title" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;"span style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"span style="font-size: 17px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter 2/span/span/h1  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A/N: I actually really liked my first chapter. I'm very unoriginal I'm going to point out. I couldn't be bothered to think of a good name for my OC I just used my own style="max-width: 100%;" /Disclaimer: I do not own South Park (I forgot this in the first chapter)/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"New Girl POVbr style="max-width: 100%;" /When I finally reached my house in the shabby part of the town I found my mother was home. She was making some sort of crappy meal. It's so fucking easy to get lost and I didn't have any idea where I was fucking going./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hannah, I've invited our neighbours over, the McCormick's, for tea tonight. Is that okay sweetie?" My mother States as I walk in the door./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Whatever" I reply as I stalk over to my room/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""By the looks of it they had kids!" She says rushed as to try get me interested/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh, yippie, Mother more children for me to despise." A sarcastic remark from me. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well , go clean up they'll be here soon." My Mother told me as I slunk back to start unpacking my stuff from the big move. I find a blanket that will work as a duvet until I find my dads old one I snuck into packing at the last minute. I lay down and try to sleep until my silence is ruined./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"About an hour later I was woken up to meet the McCormicks. There was a drunk father, a drunk mother, a drunk or mentally handicapped teen or early twenties man-child, a small girl about Grace's age and-/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey! You're one of those fuckers that were playing basketball with that bowling ball kid!" I exclaim./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hannah! You don't speak to guests or about other people like that." My mother (attempted to) scold me./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Whatever, Mother." I reply curtly and sit on the couch kicking my feet up. I can feel my mother staring intently at me to move my feet. I comply only to then migrate to my room./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Kenny? Is it?" My mother asks the kid in the parka. He looks about my age and he nods as my Mother gets his name right. "That's my daughter Hannah, she's a lovely girl, a bit aloof but if you're her friend she'll murder for you." Thanks mother, emshe'll murder for you. /emSure, if the person who dies is an enemy of mine. "Just follow her down the hall, she'll talk to you." I hear my mother say as the kid jogs down the peeled paint hallway. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'll call for you you when dinner is ready!" She said and retreated to the kitchen/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kenny POV /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The New Girl's mom is fucking crazy. Is she trying to paint her as a psycho?! Seriously. I don't care that if she was my friend she'd murder for me. I'd like to know she's aloof though, that'll help with ways to talk to her. As I reluctantly make my way to her door I'm in utter silence as I don't want her to think that I was following her and being weird. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I know you're there Mickey and just come in if you want." She says and I cautiously open the door. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Why the fuck Mickey?" I asked as I sat on the worn bed that was left by the previous owners (by bed I mean mouldy mattress in the middle of the room with an old striped blanket on it) /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I have no indication of your name and McCormick to Mickey was the only thing I could think of." /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh. Well my name's Kenny." I stuck my hand out for her to shake./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""The name's Hannah" she shook my hand "pleasure to meet your acquaintance."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""And I to you." I reply. "Not that I'm Hannah, that I'm pleased to meet you." I say quickly trying to cover up up my mistake. She smirked, not my intentions but progress to friendship. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;""Where's the girl things?" I ask "The glitter and pink as well as boy bands and unicorns?" I was trying to make conversation. No dice, she gave me a blank look as though I had insulted her very being. /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;""Bands are a gendered thing, you see, as soon as media realises that the female population likes a certain band more than the male population, the band suddenly has less talent than they were portrayed as having and are only seen as a 'boy band', but if it were the other way around meaning media recognises that a certain band is more popular with males it will become one of 'the greatest legends of Rock' and its remembered forever." She said and pulled out a tube. "That, and I've only just found my Clap Clap Riot poster." She rolled out a poster that had some band I'd never heard of on it/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;""It's mine and my dad's favourite band" she said "he took me to their concert for my fifteenth." She mournfully looked at the poster, then rolls it up and put it in the box. Geez. She must really miss her dad. /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;""Sorry for your loss." I said pulling her into a hug "it must hurt to lose someone you love."/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;""Dude, what. He's not dead. My mum just moved me and her here and left the siblings with him in New Zealand." She sat on the mattress on the floor. "It sucks ass man, being taken away from your home for fifteen fucking years and now living in literal trash. So much for good fortune." /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;""I know right?" I said joining her "I don't actually know, but I can imagine what it would be like."/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;""Yea." There was a awkwardly pleasant silence until we were called for dinner. The meal was great and she turned a blind eye to Kevin and Karen stashing food is their pockets for later. I did that too, knowing that it would be a long time until we would get a meal like this again./p 


	3. The Day at School

h1 class="title" style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;"span style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody;"span style="font-size: 17px;"Chapter 3/span/span/h1  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A/N: I'm going to point out right now that it is actually really hard to write a guys POV when you're a girl so bear with me/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Also New Girl = Hannah if you were thick enough to not catch on/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I've decided to try and do a chapter told entirely from one person POV (that probably didn't happen)/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"o.o.o/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hannah POV/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As I walked to the bus stop wearing only jeans and and a space t-shirt the next day I froze my arms stiff and my right foot was cold because my very nice black and orange converse had a massive rip on the side. I reached the bus stop and oh! Behold the jerks from yesterday and little Mickey in his orange parka./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey! Hey Kenny! There's your girlfriend! Look she looks just as poor as you! Possibly even poorer seeing as she doesn't even have a jacket! And, and look at her shoes! They're fucking ripped man! Kenny! Go say hi or something!" That fat bowling ball, Cartman? I think Kenny called him, yelled at Kenny./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey! Cut it out fatass! The poor girl's freezing to death and all you can do is make fun of her being poor?" The kid with the cool green hat and bright orange jacket yelled at Cartman (yea, I'm gonna say that's his name)./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well yea Kahl, she's poor and can't even afford a good winter jacket, if she knew she was moving to this shit ass winter 75% of the year town she would've bought a jacket! She was wearing one yesterday when we were playing basketball anyway, I wonder if the owners came back for it or something."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey! Jackass! I can hear you! You fucking piece of shit!" I yelled out the the fat fucker. He turned his head at me./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Fuck" the kid with the red and blue hat said as he saw Cartman charge towards me. I stood literary frozen as he ran towards me. The kid with the green hat ran in front of the bowling ball type kid and he stopped instantly. "Kahl! What the fuck are you doing?"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Stopping you! You're suck a fucking jerk Cartman! That girl could fucking die! And all you fucking care about is beating her up for her telling what we all know is kind of true?"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Kahl. Sweet innocent Kahl. Shut up."br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Whatever dude! Kenny! Stan! Come help me help her!" The kid yelled and the three young boys ran to help style="max-width: 100%;" /"Fuck" I said shivering "thanks for that."br style="max-width: 100%;" /"No problem, I'm Kyle" The kid who stopped Cartman from killing me said and held his hand out for me to shake "that's Stan" he said indicating to bobble hat boy "and this is Ken-"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Mickey, such luck I have seeing you again." I finished for Kyle, I shook his still outstretched hand and shook Stan's too for good style="max-width: 100%;" /"Mickey? How the fuck did she get that from Kenny?" Kyle asked really confused "and how do you even know Kenny?"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"How does anyone know anyone? My mother decided that instead of buying me an actual set of clothes I can wear without freezing to death, she'd invite our neighbours over for tea, and judging by Mickey's family I'd say they only came for the food." I said freezing my fucking legs off "and as you" I point to Kyle "seem like an extremely nice person, may I please borrow your jacket?"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kyle seemed baffled and then just shrugged off his jacket and let me wear it./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh so new girl's a slut? I thought she had Kenny! It sounded like that from the story she told" Cartman yelled at me as I started to regain feeling in my arms./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Cartman," I sigh "Cartman, honey, no. As you may have noticed I do not come from this town, I've actually only lived with a snowy winter once, when I was young, so my body is not accustomed to the coldness of South Park, as other are, such as Stan and Kyle. You're kind of a dick. Did you know that? I really hope you did." I finished as I see the bus coming around the corner. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Can I have my jacket back? The bus will be pretty warm and the school isn't crappily heated." Kyle asked/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sure" I shrug it off and give it to him. "Thanks for letting me not die."/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kenny POV/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She knocked Cartman down a few pegs, that's for sure, I mean the look on his face was priceless. He's never had anyone stand up to him at this degree except for Kyle. She stayed and then cared not for it. Kyle asked for his jacket back half a second after she stopped and she was so nice to him. She's definitely not bi-polar. She just knows when to be nice and when she needs to be a total bitch. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I get on the bus last and look around for an empty seat. The only ones where either next to Cartman or Hannah, deciding I can live with insults, I walk past my usual lung-crushing seat next to Cartman and sit with Hannah. After the generic 'woos' die out I listen to my music as I wait for the bus to reach school. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When we get to school I'm pushed out into the wave of students exiting the vehicle. When the bell rang everyone dawdled to class. Nothing interesting happened until after third period as we I went to English./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Class, I seem to have overlooked the fact we have a new kid in our class yesterday." Mr Garrison announced as we all sat down. "Please welcome Hannah" he paused obviously waiting for her to stand up "now c'mon don't be shy now." He urged her to get up. She obviously was reluctant to get up but she did./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hi! My names Hannah!" She starts off in sickening false positivity "I'm fifteen and I love the colour pink and Glitter!" She goes to sit back at her desk but Mr. Garrison sends her a look that says she has to do it properly. "Fine. You want it real? Hi, my name is Hannah, I'm from New Zealand. That's a fucking far way from here. I'm fifteen. Noemi going to sit back down and continue to attempt to further my education!"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She looked at Mr Garrison and walked back to her desk. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Uh, thank you for that introduction Hannah" he's said glaring at her "now-uh I want you write a paragraph on what you would like to happen the next few weeks." He said and then picked up a book and started reading it. I as stumped on what I wanted to happen by the end of the next few weeks. Not dying? Haha nope. Cartman learns to respect people? Fat chance. Being friends with Hannah? Not entirely impossible./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"emMy one goal for this year is that I would like to be friends with someone new. Most of my friends are dicks. I think that by having a new friends I will have someone to be a shit who doesn't think I'm a shit. It would also be cool if they lived closer than in the nice parts of town. I think I need a new face in my circle of people I know. It would be good for everyone in my group of friends. I need a friend who is there for me when o need a person to talk to, someone who will be there in a seconds notice. Is that to hard of a goal? I hope not. /em/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I folded my piece of paper in half and waited for the others to finish, I decided to sleep to kill time./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"o.o.o/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Kenny" style="max-width: 100%;" /"Kenny" style="max-width: 100%;" /"Kenny" style="max-width: 100%;" /"Kenny" style="max-width: 100%;" /"Mickey" What?br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Huh?" I replied groggily and saw a face peering over me "Oh, hey Hannah."br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Hey Mickey, you fell asleep in class and the boys reckoned that I couldn't wake you up. I bet Cartman forty bucks I could wake you up."br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Seriously?"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Yea."br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Haha sucks for him. Did they give you any suggestions?"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Cartman told me to give you a hand job, Kyle told me to not take the bet cause you sleep like a log and Stan shrugged and looked embarrassed for some reason." She shrugged and got off the desk in front of mine that she had been sitting on. She walked out of the classroom with her bag. I walked out in a haze. Did she seriously place a bet on me waking up? How the fuck did I wake up? I walked out of the room and sat down next to style="max-width: 100%;" /"Dude! How the Fuck did she wake you? You never wake from something!" Kyle exclaimedbr style="max-width: 100%;" /"I dunno, I guess I was half conscious when she tried waking me." I style="max-width: 100%;" /"I bet she kissed him and ran away when he freaked." Cartman sneeredbr style="max-width: 100%;" /"Dude! What the fuck no! She just called out Kenny until I woke up, no big deal."br style="max-width: 100%;" /"We should invite her to have lunch with us, did you hear she dissed the girls meetings?" Kyle said absentlybr style="max-width: 100%;" /"Dude! No way!" Stan said finally enticed by the storybr style="max-width: 100%;" /"Yea, she obviously wasn't interested by what they did according to Wendy."br style="max-width: 100%;" /"I'm inviting her to sit with us tomorrow." Kyle decidedbr style="max-width: 100%;" /"What?! No way Kahl you can't do that!" Cartman yelled enraged at the idea. We all decided to ignore his style="max-width: 100%;" /"Hannah told me you placed a bet on if I would wake up." I saidbr style="max-width: 100%;" /"Well yea Kenny, none of us expected you to wake up but Cartman said he doubted anyone could wake you up, he said 'if any of you fucking idiots can wake up Kenny I'll give them forty bucks.' No one seemed to want to do it cause it was Cartman making the bet and Cartman always knows if he'll win, she just walked past and said 'there's a nice jacket I saw at the mall when I got here, it was on sale for thirty bucks' and walked into the room." Kyle said like it was yesterday's newsbr style="max-width: 100%;" /"Good to know me being dead is worth that much" I mumble "did you seriously tell her to give me a hand job Cartman?"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Of course Kenny! What do you think I am? An innocent second grader?" Cartman replied smuglybr style="max-width: 100%;" /"I think you're an immature junior" Kyle said. "Dude, do you know where she'd be?"Kyle askedbr style="max-width: 100%;" /"Nope" Stan said, I sat therebr style="max-width: 100%;" /"Hell no Kahl, you should know that!"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Why the fuck should I know?"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Kenny, you're the only person she's talked to nicely, don't you think that means something?" Kyle askedbr style="max-width: 100%;" /"I dunno, we're neighbours though if that counts for anything"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Ha! So she really is poor! I knew it!" Cartman exploded with style="max-width: 100%;" /"It does count as something, you could, I dunno, walk over and ask her if she'd like a tour of South Park? I dunno, try something. She looks like a person who would get lost easily." Kyle finished as the bell went. They all returned to class, I just walked out to the back of the school to find the hobo that can get me some smokes. As I walked out to the alleyway I heard voices out there./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Just get me a packet of the cheapest ones! I don't care!"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Mmkay missy, so for my usual clients I charge the cost of the smokes and $15 dollars for booze for myself, but I'll only make you pay for the smokes if ya give a kiss."br style="max-width: 100%;" /"How much are the smokes?"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Cheapest I can get are $20 a pack"/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The girl groaned "I only have $20 right now so I'll give a stupid kiss." I saw the hobo walk out with a twenty and down to the local supermarket to get the smokes he'll get for underage kids. I hid in the corner for 5 minutes until I saw the hobo come back with the cigarettes and he turned to the girl/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Right missy here ya go." And he stumbled out of the alleyway./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I walked around the corner./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Shit!" Hannah said "I didn't bring my fucking lighter!" She was sitting on top of the dumpster out back, having closed the style="max-width: 100%;" /"You can borrow mine if you want" I said and chucked her mine and joined her on her seating choicebr style="max-width: 100%;" /"Thanks Mickey, you want one?" She asked as she lit hers and and gave me back my lighter. She wasn't surprised by me being here and oddly I wasn't surprised she was here, we acted like we did this every style="max-width: 100%;" /"Sure, you took my hobo who gets me mine anyway." I grab one, light it, pull my hood off and take a long drag of style="max-width: 100%;" /"I'd have never pinned you as a smoker, Ms Hannah"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"I would say the same but your teeth are terrible!"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Oh man, I was hoping no one would notice!"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"The great mystery of why Kenny McCormick always has his hood,up is solved! He has smokers teeth!" She yelled out to who fucking style="max-width: 100%;" /"Dude! Do you wanna get us suspended?" If they find us wagging and smoking we'll be in shit for sure. br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Correction, get YOU suspended, they can't pin anything one me, I have a clean slate here."br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Shit! You're right, what do you mean by a clean slate?"br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Tis a story for another day" she said as she finished off her cig. br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Whatever" I dismissed the thought of wanting to hear her stories. The was a comfortable silence, like the one between Stan and Kyle on the bus. Pretty soon it was the end of the day./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Doesn't scare you?" She whispered as she moved to hop off the dumpster we were sitting onbr style="max-width: 100%;" /"What?" I asked not clearly understanding what she was sayingbr style="max-width: 100%;" /"That I treat you like I've met you before, I mean, I don't like people, I'm such a dick to everyone, yet I talk to you like we've been best friends forever. That scares me man." She hopped of the dumpster "I've gotta go find that tub'o'lard you call a person and get some money for a good jacket. I'll see you same time on Thursday? Try and get the weed man, that'd be sweet." She walked offbr style="max-width: 100%;" /"Hey, um... Kyle was wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch tomorrow? If you want I mean, you don't have to."br style="max-width: 100%;" /"Sure, I'll think about it." She said as she walked off./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"o.o.o/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A/N:/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Yes Hannah's parents are divorced, and for some reason her mother took her from their house and moved her to South Park as soon as she could./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"H./span/p 


	4. Hannah's Lunch Experiment

Hannah POV

After the smoke with Mickey I walk to the bus stop to find the Bowling ball (Cartman I think? I'm still not sure) and get a nice new jacket. When I see the bus stop I run over.  
"Have either of you seen that Tub'o'Lard?" I ask the two boys he was hanging out with this morning  
"No Hannah we haven't" the one with the red and blue hat (Stan I think his name was) said  
"Hey, uh- Hannah? Would you like to sit with us tomorrow? At lunch?" The other asked as I was about to walk off to find the fat faggot.  
"Hmm? What? Oh! Mickey asked me that this afternoon when we were out back smoking, maybe? I dunno, sure." I said "Where does that fat fuck live?"  
"He lives on Bonanza Street; his house has a door the colour of shit and the house is puke green." The one with the orange jacket said (was it Kyle?)  
"Thanks" I run off to find his house.

When I reach his house I knock on his door so fast I thought my hand had fallen off. A nice middle-aged lady who I assume to be his mother answers the door.  
"Hello, Is there a young boy called Cartman here?" I ask politely  
"Oh you mean Eric?" She asks. I nod in reply "Well come in ah, what's your name?" she asks  
"Hannah, my names Hannah"  
"Well come in Hannah, I'm Liane" She said and ushered me inside "would you like a drink or a snack? Eric is in his room I'll call him down. ERIC! YOU HAVE A LADY CALLER!" she yells out as I sit on the couch "He'll be down in a minute, would you like some juice?" She asks. I decline saying my visit will be short and stand up to be prepared to yell at Cartman if needed to.  
"Meeeeyhm! Meeeeeyhm! Whose here? Meyhm?" The Tub'o'Lard's voice shouts out in a really pitchy annoying tone.  
"Yo! Jew-Hater! It's Popsicle Chick! Give me the money!" I yell up in reply  
"No! You don't deserve it!"  
"I woke up the orange-clad freak! Give me the money for a new jacket!"  
"Speak kindly about your poor boyfriend! Not that you're much better!"  
"Just give me the money and I'll fuck off"  
"Okay, Okay! Jeez." He said. I hear a thumping noise that I presume is him coming down the stairs "God woman, if I give you $40 you can get a jacket from the mall." He said and went back upstairs. "Now get out of mah House you dumb Bitch!" He yelled out as I walked out the shit coloured door.

I decided that my best shot was to walk over to the mall and get a jacket now while I was thinking about it and when I reached the mall I was surprised (not) to see the girls there looking in this stupid shop called Stupid Spoiled Whore. I walked past and walked straight into a merch shop and straight into the men's section because I could see that that was where all the nice hoodies and jackets were. After looking at all of the jackets for 10 minutes I decided on buying an awesome Batman jacket. I went and bought it and decided to wear it straight away. I walked home.

When I reached home I went into my room and finished unpacking all my stuff. After an hour I was called into the lounge by my mother.  
"Hannah darling, how was school?" She asked  
"Good I guess"  
"Did you ditch? Did you do anything illegal?"  
"MOTHER! I did not do anything illegal! YOU did though! I CHECKED! It's illegal to take a child from custody without the child's consent! I'M STILL LEGALLY A CHILD! IN NEW ZEALAND AND IN AMERICA!  
"HANNAH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? YOU WANTED TO GET OUT OF THAT COUNTRY AS MUCH AS I WANTED TOO!"  
"I WANTED TO TRAVEL! GO TO GERMANY! SWITZERLAND! VISIT UNCLE DARREN! FRANCE! AUSTRIA! VISIT ENGLAND WITH CHRISSIE AND MEET HER FAMILY! CHINA! JAPAN! NOT GET STUCK IN A STUPID REDNECK TOWN IN COLRADO! I WANT TO TRAVEL!" I rant at my mother as she desperately tried to defend her case.  
"Hannah, please don't hate me, I just wanted to get out of there and you would have been the least reactant, I knew you would do this but remember either of your sisters would've killed me if I tried to take one of them."  
"Whatever Mother" I spat out "I'm going to my room." I left for my room and didn't come out till the next morning as I was nearly late for school.

When I got to school I walked to my locker and got my books out for first period German (which I was very lucky to get a spot in the class because it is surprisingly very popular) and walked around school aimlessly for the next 45 minutes. When the bell rings I try (and almost fail) to find my German class. When I finally find my class (and being 5 minutes late to said class) I slide into the only available seat, next to Jew boy.  
"Hey, aren't you a Jew?" I whisper to him as we are supposed to learn about German foods  
"Yeah I am. I started taking this class last year to annoy my mother and I actually enjoyed the subject so I continued taking it." He said and wrote down the information on the board.

When the class finished I walked over to my locker and got ready for my next class. This process was repeated until lunch when Kyle finally caught up to me.  
"Hey! C'mon Hannah! I'll show you where we sit!" He said and led me to their table. He seemed really excited to have me sit with his friends for lunch. When we reached the lunch room he went and lined up dragging me with him.  
"Kyle I ha-"  
"C'mon Hannah! We'll just get lunch and then we can sit down at the table." he cut me off  
"Kyle I bought a pack-" I started again and was cut off by Stan (I think?) joining us in the line and talking to Kyle.  
"Hey Ky! Did ya hear of the Dance in two weeks?" Stan asked excitedly  
"Uh, yea! Stan I heard." Kyle replied instantly glowing red  
"Kyle! Do you have a certain someone you'd like to ask?" Stan asked interested as we moved up the line.  
"GODDAMMIT KYLE! I bought a freaking packed lunch!" I yell frustrated at him and Stan. I was hungry and wanted to eat.  
"Uh, sorry Hannah I didn't know! Jeez! Just wait a moment for me to get some lunch" Kyle seemed pissed "I'm tired, I've been up all night studying for these stupid assignments and needing to kiss ass for teachers so I can get a better grade. I'm so fucking sorry dude-ah!-man-girl! What the fuck am I supposed to call you?!" He explained and then crashed like that weird kid Tweek  
"Woah, woah, woah, calm the fuck down, hold up the fuck train. Call me dude I don't give a fuck. Um, yes I understand, try kissing ass at an all-girls school, I'm tired as well man, I'm having screaming matches at my mother at the moment."  
"Sorry to hear about it." Stan said as he and Kyle got their food. Kyle showed me the way to the table and sat down and Stan sat next to him. Leaving the only available seat next to Kenny.  
"Where's fatass?" Kyle asked as he's sat down and stared mysterious gloop on his tray.  
"I dunno I haven't seen him all day" Stan said  
"Maybe the weight he had finally made him drop dead" Kenny said as he eyed up Kyle's gloop of a meal  
"Ha! If that's the case we'll be celebrating!" Kyle exclaimed "Kenny you can have my lunch!" He pushed his tray toward Kenny "I have a special meal prepared just for this occasion!" he ran out to his locker and five minutes later he reappeared with a sandwich in a ziplock bag with the words: CARTMAN HAS DROPPED DEAD SANDWICH.  
"What's so special about that sammie?" I ask and pull my (awesome) Batman lunchbox out of my bag  
"Kyle once made a really nice sandwich when he was 10 and it was the best thing he had ever tasted so he swore he would only eat them on really special occasions, like Cartman dropping dead or if he gets married to someone" Kenny explains. He lowers his voice to a whisper "I reckon he'll end up marrying Stan or maybe just running away with him to New Jersey and they'll live their lives as gay lovers, but don't tell them that" he adds and starts eating his tray of gloop.  
"Okay, I won't" I start eating my Nutella sandwich and listen to the boys conversations about god knows what and adding my opinion when I can.

When lunch was over I bolted to English class (not because sitting with the boys was worrying I just needed to get to my locker before class started). When I reached my class I sit at a desk in the back of the room and ready myself with finishing my book. Mr Garrison walked in and stared at me hatefully, probably because of my episode yesterday.  
"Now class I have read and marked your short pieces of work from yesterday. AND THEY ALL WERE TERRIBLE!" He paused and handed out the pieces of paper to the class "Ms Raynel" He said pausing over my desk "Your piece of writing was exceptionally dreary, please don't write about death or I'll send you to the councillor and Mr Mackey would be disappointed in seeing you there as your previous record with related topics of death and such, so here's your paper back." He went around and handed out the other peoples in the class's papers. I realised the one he gave me isn't mine.  
"Uh, Sir I seem to hav-"  
"Quiet Ms Raynel!"  
"But Sir you gave me an ano-"  
"MS RAYNEL! DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU A DETENTION?!" Mr Garrison asked me  
"No Sir." I sighed and glanced at the paper I was given. It was Kenny's. Hmm, I wonder what he wrote about. I turned over and read his paper.  
…She seems cool…She reads a lot… Hannah seems really cool. Wait. I reread that last sentence: Hannah seems really cool. No one has ever said I was really cool, or even thought that, I'm told I'm rude and selfish and antisocial but never anything positive. That's probably why you seem like such a positive little motherfucker. "Fuck up you little twat." I say to myself as my mind runs into overdrive.  
"Huh? Did you say something?" The kid next to me looked up, he had a blue hat on (Craig was it?)  
"What? No!" I reply and look around the room for Kenny so I can give him back his paper. When I see him I scribble a quick note on his paper: Hey Mickey, you're not so fine, you're not so fine, don't blow your mind. I accidently got your paper OF COURSE I'm going to read it. Thanks for saying nice stuff dude, I'll see you on Thursday, and I don't care if you can't get the 'stuff'. H

I ran out of class as soon class finished and shoved the paper in his locker (I only knew where his locker was because by sheer coincidence his, Kyle's and mine were all next to each other). I ran to the library to finish research for a project for Media Studies. I logged onto a computer and pulled up YouTube, logged in and pulled up my playlist of favourite songs. On the list was Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds by The Beatles, Heart's All Gone by Blink-182, After Midnight by Blink-182, Up All Night by Blink-182 (there's a lot of Blink-182 on this playlist I was just naming a few) Mr. Brightside by The Killers and a few songs by Elemeno P. After plugging in my headphones and making sure no one could hear my music I opened up Google and started research for my project.  
"Hannah?" Poke  
"Hannah?" Poke  
"Hannah?" Poke  
"Goddamnit! What the fuck do you want?" I asked  
"Hannah! I just wanted to ask if you want to walk home with me." Kenny mumbles out the last part  
"What did you say Kenny?" I asked for Clarification.  
"Do you wanna walk home with me?" he mumbled  
"Dude, I can't hear you." I said giving him a blank look  
"Do. You. Want. To. Walk. Home. With. Me?" He asked like I was dumb  
"Why didn't you say so? You could give me a tour as well if you want; I'm avoiding my mother until needed."  
"Okay…" he stared dumbstruck  
"Okay! Let Us Go!" I exclaimed and logged of the computer I was on and stuffed my headphones roughly into my bag.

o.o.o

A/N: Hi! I'm really happy with this chapter. It took three days to write (but I had just come back from camp and school started today so all is fair)

Till Next Time!  
H.


	5. The Coffee Shop

AN: hey guys! The last chapter was weird (and long!) but this one is the main follow up to it.  
If there are things like *italics* or *italics out* it's cause I write these in the notes section of my iPad mini and then upload not the website then edit them on my laptop. But then why don't I just write these on my laptop? Because I write these quite late at night (when I SHOULD be asleep) and I don't really need the extra worry of getting caught on my laptop. (Don't badger about me needing to sleep I don't function well wit too much and I function like shit with too little and right now I have a pretty okay sleeping schedule)

o.o.o

Kenny POV

I asked her if she wanted to walk home...  
She practically told me to give her a tour of the town...  
What the Fuck am I supposed to do?!

I pull my crappy outdated flip phone out from my pocket and and pretend to text while I wait for Hannah to pack up her stuff, that was a stupid idea, I was pulled out of the library as soon as I opened up my phone.  
"So Kenneth, what great wonders are there in South Park?" She asked me with a fierce light in her now very-pale-blue-almost-grey eyes.  
"How did you know my full name?" I ask in stupor as she stared at me like I was an idiot  
"Fuck! That's actually your name?" Was her reply as she burst into a loud laughter "Dude, I didn't think that was your name! I just do that to people whose names have or can be shortened, Kenny becomes Kenneth, Amy becomes Amelia and Chrissie becomes Christine. What'd you expect from me? You know I'm a weirdo." She said.

"Hey Mickey is this the great and glorious Hardbucks?" She asked with sarcasm as we neared the coffee shop.  
"Yea. Let us go in! I shall not buy coffee cause I'm so fucking poor according to Cartman." I said and pulled a twenty out of my pocket we walked into the warm, coffee scented shop. I got a simple long black. Hannah got a mocha with a shot of vanilla. The barista looked at her with a mix of sorrow, sympathy and jealousy, that was probably because I used to fuck the barista for free drinks every now and then. As we waited for our drinks I studied Hannah's hair (in a non-stalkery way of course). It is a medium brown and it looks like she has brown-ginger highlights.  
"Hey"  
"Yea?"  
"Do you get your hair dyed?" I asked curiously  
"No. Why? Do you? I find it weird how you seem to be the only one with blonde hair in your family." She said in a rush  
"Let me answer these in order. You have very strange highlighting so I thought it was dyed. No I don't. I get having blond hair from my father who didn't come to your house that night because he was too busy getting drunk." I summed up for her  
"Kenny, yours and your girlfriend of the week's drinks are ready." The barista said with a distaste and slid over the coffee cups. I caught my cup but Hannah wasn't as lucky. She was too slow in grabbing her cup and it spilt over her (awesome but you never heard it from me) Star Trek shirt.  
"FUCK! I quite liked this shirt!" She said as she grabbed a few serviettes to try and mop up the coffee on her shirt. Without thinking I unzipped my parka, pulled her soggy shirt off her (in a non-pervy way I hope) and quickly zipped my parka onto her (not even glancing at her plain dark blue bra). That all happened in about five seconds.  
"Better?" I asked handing her her shirt.  
"Much" she said and noticed I was only wearing my orange pants and shoes,  
"Today was one of the days I was running late and I couldn't find a singlet to go underneath." I explained and suddenly felt very exposed. I never felt like this when I did this normally, even around hot girls, so why was I feeling this way?  
"Shit man, you'll freeze cause you had to be nice to me." She said and immediately started to unzip my parka.  
"Hey don't be a dumb bitch." I said and stopped her from unzipping the parka past her chest "I've lived here my whole life, I'll be fine. YOU however have been here for less than a week and I don't think your body has adjusted to the less-than-zero climate we have most of the year." I said  
"At least wear my lame coffee soaked Star Trek shirt" she pushed the shirt into my hands and I begrudgingly put it on not to upset her. Surprisingly she wears really baggy shirts so it fit my tall frame fine.  
"And YOU" I said turning over to the barista "You have put me off coming to Hardbucks for a while. I think we'll be going to the Tweak bros. Next time." I started to leave when Hannah spoke up.  
"Hello, me here. The one who had COFFEE split down her shirt you fucker! I request ANOTHER!." She said referencing Thor and completing it by throwing the spilt drinks cup onto the the ground  
"Of course Miss. It's my fault for sliding your coffee over to you, I was jealous of you dating my ex." The barista explained and started making another drink.  
"Yes I did fuck you, but you knew we weren't dating, so don't go calling me your ex. We were fuck buddies if you want to put it that way and I only fucked you for free coffee." I said "and she" I motioned to Hannah "is my neighbour, we were just stopping for a coffee on our walk home from the library." I said.

Hannah looked at me aghast  
"Y-y-you're using me? For what?" Hannah asked nearly in tears "a fuck-buddy? A tutor? Y-you didn't actually want to hang out?" She grabbed her coffee soaked shirt and ran out of the shop before I could say anything.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I fucked things up in the first friendship I knew I wanted. Shit

O.o.o

A/N: this was really hard to write because there was a whole different way this went when I started writing this chapter but it ended up like this!  
Please don't be alarmed if suddenly the ages for everyone suddenly goes from 16 to a different age because I have no idea what age I want to set this story on I'm thinking somewhere between 14-16 so don't think it's a continuity error I just haven't made my mind up

H.


	6. The Aftermath

Hannah POV

It was torture when I got home.

"Are you okay?" No

"Did he hurt you?" Yes

"Did he rape you?" Gosh mother we're only fifteen

"Why are you wearing his jacket instead of your shirt?" Reasons

"Do you want me to call the cops?" No

I calmly (not) walked to my room and pulled out my laptop, ignoring my mother's comments. Opening up a random page. Tumblr. I realised that was a stupid idea as we haven't had an internet connection yet. I decided to make a start on one of the many books I stole (BORROWED!) from my friends. That didn't work. I finally decided to try to make a YouTube video for my barely-active channel. That also didn't happen. I let the inevitable happen. I broke down and cried. I realised how's stupid I was, no guy would want to be friends with me. I look like a potato with fucked up hair no one knows the colour to. The only guy I'd let close since I had the massive falling out with Mark and he was a prick (both of them were). That's the last thought I have before I fall into dreamless slumber induced from crying so much.

I woke at around three in the morning and finally got changed (I seemed to have forgotten I was wearing his jacket still). After putting on a decent shirt and my batman jacket I ponder what to do with Kenneth's jacket. I should cut it and then send it to him. That's a real classy move Hannah, it's maybe the warmest thing he has. I'll chuck it in his back lawn. Not too bitchy but then no one has to see me giving it to him. I get up off bed and write a note.

_Dear Kenneth,_

_You jerk, assbutt, dickface and circle._

_Please do not attempt to be friends with me as I have seen your behaviour and it is most unfavourable to been seen in a young man_

_With the hate of a newfound enemy,_

_Hannah Raynel_

_Ps. Please do not approach me on Thursday in an attempt to make amends_

I stuff the note in his pocket and throw his jacket outside over the measly fence separating our houses. Unfortunately, my window is directly opposite a window and as the houses are less than 5 metres apart I mange to hit the window with the jacket. Fuck. Why didn't I notice it before?

The window was cautiously opened.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. His sister looked out the window.

"H-he-hello?" The girl looked like she was about to burst into tears. I did I the first thing I thought suitable. I jumped out of the window, climbed over the fence and sat on her window frame.

"Hey kiddo, it's okay. It was me who threw the jacket at your window. It was an accident. I'm sorry." I whispered to the poor kid as she cried. She was only about eleven but she was still so small and weak.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked. "I'm Karen." She said

"Hey Karen, I'm Hannah, remember when you went next door for dinner and there was the rude girl who your brother tried to talk to?" I asked. She nodded. "Well that's me. Sorry I was so rude I didn't really appreciate having to move so suddenly and so far away." I said

"Wh-why are you mad at Kenny?" She asked

"Well... He said stuff he shouldn't have and I'm not sure if I believe it or not but it hit me hard cause my only guy friend from back home did the same thing the day before I left for here." I smiled sadly remembering Mark and started to close her window "get some sleep kid. We both need it." I closed her window and walked back to my house.

Kenny POV.

She didn't see me as I watched her throw my jacket over the small fence and as it accidentally hit my sister's window. I felt like a stalker as I watched her talk to my sister as she (Karen) cried. I couldn't hear a thing she said but I felt like it wasn't anything good. I know I shouldn't be mad at Hannah but I was, no I wasn't. I was mad at myself but felt like I had to take it out on her because I think it's her fault (no you don't you dickhead you can't be stuffed trying to kill yourself and you want to think someone is suffering besides yourself). I watched as she slid the window shut and dash back to her house.

"Karen" I croaked out. My voice was raw from being upset and mad. Karen walked into my room. She knew about how Hannah and I fell out.

"What?" She asked her lovely blue eyes wide.

"What did Hannah talk to you about?"

"Hmm? The girl next door?"

"Yea. Her."

"She was nice. She told me she was sorry for throwing the jacket at my window and that she is really just uncertain to believe about you at this point." She said looking like she was sad for HER. I didn't really believe her and must've given a look that proved my thoughts.

"She lost one of the most important people in her life the day before she moved here Kenny, she was really upset about that still. I think she saw a bit of him in you and it gave her hope that you were a better person than that. She believed in you and you fucked up."

"She has Stan and Kyle to believe in." I point out

"Not really, Kyle's in awe of what she did, he has a road paved for him, he doesn't need anyone other than Stan to believe in him and Stan has a thing for only believing and seeing great things in Kyle." She said "Good Night Kenny." She said and left my room.

Fuck I have a wise younger sister.

I didn't sleep that night. I thought of the things Karen said.

o.o.o

A/N: Imma clarify some shit (these are personal headcanons I have that will be in the story)

a) Kenny likes to point out that his sister has the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen every time she's upset and she's often just "we have the same eye colour".

b) Karen is four years younger than Kenny (if this is actual then I'm an uncultured South Park dweeb).

c) Hannah isn't very good with smaller/younger people. She tends to freak out a bit (what will happen if she meets Tweek?).

d) Hannah insults and complements with shapes, Circle is the ultimate low, Square means pretty okay and Triangle means fan-FUCKING-tabulous.

e) Hannah's inner-conscience is a really Alex Day-esque inner-being that's why she always has bracketed thoughts. It's also sorta why she swears a lot

Till next time.

H.


	7. The Next Day

Kenny POV

I groaned and rubbed my head as I sat up from the floor. Apparently my bed isn't as comfortable as the floor according to my mind as I got up. I checked the time on the ancient clock on the wall of my room. It was seven thirty in the morning. Well, I'll be late. I must've fallen asleep while thinking about what Karen said last night. I got up and struggled to get dressed, trying to remember where my jacket was. Fuck. Hannah threw it at Karen's window last night and I never bothered to retrieve it. It'll be covered in dew.

Shit.

I think I put Hannah's shirt she made me wear in the fucked-up washing machine last night and knowing Karen she would've put it somewhere to dry so I can wear that and carry my jacket until it dries. I get up and walk into the kitchen to find some food. I decides to use the last of this weeks pay from my shitty job to buy Karen a nice breakfast and lunch and I'll go without. Ma and Pa ain't home. Neither is Kevin. I gently wake Karen up and wait for her to get dressed and ready then we leave and stop of at the supermarket to get some decent food. I tried to not bing up any conversation that would have included saying something about HER.

"So Kenny," Karen turned to me as I added Oreos to the basket "What did you say that made Hannah really pissy at you?"

"Karen" I sighed "I was a total dick to her, I maybe sorta kinda definitely mentioned the fuckerys of last year."

"Kenny you stupid asshole. Do you have any ideas on Iowa to get her to talk to you again?"

"No... I sort of got the impression that she never wats to speak to me again."

"And how do you know that?" She asked pausing to decide if she'd rather have chocolate milk or orange juice

"I found this note in my jacket pocket." I pull out the crumpled note

"Godd assumption, definitely try to get her to talk. Remember she'll start to become Craig but with more of an attitude if you don't talk to her again. She also was the only person I've seen that made you smile genuinely, I was at the library yesterday after school idiot." She turns and puts the orange juice in the basket "that's all I want. Buy something for yourself Ken, I know you were planning in going without." Karen walks over to the checkout and waits for me there as I pick out a (totally not) sappy forgiveness card to give to Hannah and a Gatorade for myself.

When I drop Karen off at her school I go to hang out at my schools pitiful library (sure I don't read but I appreciate the effort that some library's have) and try to think of something good to write in the card I chose to give to Hannah. (Yes I'm ditching school like always) I sit there and drink Gatorade until I hear a bell go off. Shit it's probably for either first or second. Meh I'll just go to ICT and pretend to do work while looking at porn.

When I reach the computer lab I see someone has taken the best computer as it faces away from all the students and no one can see what you're doing unless they get up and walk over to the computer. It was Hannah.

Fuck.

Hannah POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I didn't fucking know that Kenneth was in my Digital class.

After last nights fiasco I didn't sleep very well. I had to walk over to one of the coffee places and get the biggest long black I could order I was so tired. I decided that I would get a decent place in digital and sleep or see if I can stream movies from online and watch something decent.

But no, I had to have stupid Kenny fucking McCormick in my stupid fucking digital class, and he was coming this way. Fuck me sideways on a popsicle. I'm screwed (and not by him) FUCK UP! Apparently I said the last part out loud (the part about fucking up) Mr. Garrison (I swear he's the only teacher at this school) just yelled at me to wait outside. Fuck this.

After a minute or to the door opens and I swear this kid stalks me like a fucking creep cause he keeps asking me to hang out with his stupid retarded mates, I mean, he's okay but the other ones are so fucking stupid.

"Hey Hannah, I heard about what happened with you and Kenny" Kyle said

"Hmm? And what was that dear Kyle?" I ask slumping down on the grotty floor leaning on the wall

"That while you were getting coffee yesterday Kenny accidentally mentioned he was a freaking slut and tool" he smiled dryly. "Kenny's not that bad. He's done some shitty things. He isn't proud of most of them." Kyle said and sat dowm with me. "He's a poor ass motherfucker who would and nearly did,rob a homeless person."

"Kyle, I know you've thought this speech about 'don't give up on Kenny, he's not as hopeless as you think'. Don't worry I may have not known him for long but he's a good kid. Anyway why'd you out here?"

"I told Mr. Garrison that I, as one of the most respected students of South Park high should remind you how to act."

"What a load of bullshit Kyle, you're not a respected student."

"Well yeah, not a respected student by the students." he said standing up. "look, I gotta go learn how to eletronicy stuff and you look like you need a good day in bed with a cup of tea and a good book or tv show. So I'll tell Mr. G that you felt sick and needed to go home. Okay?"

"Sweet. See ya mate, I owe you one. How about if either of us can't get dates to the upcoming dance we'll be eachothers dates?" I ask getting up

"Deal" Kyle got up and shook my hand "And Hannah?"

"Yo?"

"Fix it up with Kenny, I know you're still really pissed at him, I mean it was yesterday and you have totally valid reasons, but I've," he sighed "We've, Stan, Cartman and I. We haven't seen him happier."

"Okay, I'll try to fix this." I said as I walk tout of the hallway.

A/N: Hi! So bad news (oh no Hannah what is it?) well quite a few keys on my laptop have fucked up including the backspace key so Adios Laptop Keyboard and hello old plugin. So yea updates will be slow because of School, Sport and Supernatural (the three deadly S's).

See the flip side!

H.


	8. IMLORTANT AN NOTE

IMPORTANT UPDATE!

Hi, so if you've been reading these Misadventures of that New Kid in South Park. PLEASE START AGAIN. As I read through what was written on my iPad that was recovered, it is trash and I don't like parts of it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Have a good day. I also apologise for my unannounced hiatus that I went in due to not being bothered and not knowing what to write.

**tl;dr: **I went on hiatus accidentally, this story is trash and is being rewritten and YOU HAVE TO START READING AGAIN FROM THE START.

Thank you for your time please continue with your day.

H.

This message will be deleted when all previous chapters are redone and I'm pleased with them. If you have reread the previous chapters please continue.


End file.
